1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer and a reactor including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a conceptual view illustrating a conventional mixer 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a case in which two kinds of immiscible fluids (for example, a first fluid and a second fluid) are continuously mixing and transferring to a certain location, a mixer 1 for mixing immiscible fluids includes a first pipe 2 into which the first fluid flows, a second pipe 3 into which the second fluid flows, and a third pipe 4 into which both the first fluid and the second fluid flow.
Here, the first fluid and the second fluid flowing in the third pipe 4 forms a separate layer and generate fouling in the third pipe 4. Accordingly, cleaning processes are frequently performed due to the fouling and unnecessary inoperational time is generated.
In addition, in order to induce mixing in the third pipe 4, a structure 5, such as a diffuser, should be installed. However, the problem in the above configuration is that fouling is generated on the structure 5 or additional cost is needed for installing the structure 5.